


Jackets

by dilutedwater



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airports, Breakfast, Coffee, Comfort, Crying, Developing Friendships, F/M, Hugs, JJ gives seunggil his CD, JJ sings his theme song, JJ takes a sneaky photo, M/M, Texting, They share food, sort of fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilutedwater/pseuds/dilutedwater
Summary: series of jjseung (platonic?) drabbles with the theme of jackets. bittersweet fluff.1. Shivers (694 words)Set after the Rostelecom Cup. Seung Gil goes to cry in a park. JJ finds him. A jacket is involved.2. Sunlight (1241 words)Set on the morning after the Rostelecom Cup. Seung Gil has breakfast. JJ joins him. Another jacket is involved.3. Signature (882 words)Set the evening after the Rostelecom Cup. Seung Gil waits for his flight. JJ sends a proxy. Yet another jacket is involved.4. Savoury (1072 words)Set in December. Seung Gil watches the Grand Prix Finals. JJ wins bronze. Both eat potatoes on Christmas. Once again, jackets are involved.5. Sip (1931 words)Set in February, right after the Four Continents Championships. Seung Gil somehow finds himself at the after-party. JJ as well. Both are responsible drinkers. (Is there a jacket involved?)





	1. Shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Rostelecom Cup. Seung Gil goes to cry in a park. JJ finds him. A jacket is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first fic! (yes i signed up for ao3 just so i could support this rarepair.)
> 
> though nothing really happens here.
> 
> very platonic.
> 
> short drabble.

“Skater Seung Gil! How do you feel about your performance in the Free Skate?”

“Skater Seung Gil! What are your plans for the Four Continents?”

“Skater Seung—“

The athlete in question tuned out the reporters’ voices, opting for a polite nod and an “I trust my coach’s decisions. We have worked well so far and I don’t see this arrangement changing in the near future” before ducking away, leaving his coach to fend them off herself.

He knew she’d make a comment about having better PR but right now, all he wanted was to be alone.

Especially after that miserable excuse of a Free Skate performance. He flubbed his quad loop. His FP score was 164.37. Total score 256.20. He was 6th overall. Last.

 

 

 

 

 

After a terse dinner with his coach in which they exchanged roughly 5 words, Seung Gil rose and left with a “I’m going for a walk.”

“Stay warm and don’t catch a cold. That will interfere with your training.”

 

 

 

 

 

Seung Gil walked till he found a small park nearby. He brushed off some snow and sat on a bench. There was no one else except him in the small park, lined by short hedges with a few sparse trees. The small fountain in the centre had long since frozen over in the harsh Russian winter, a tear frozen on the cheek of the ethereal marble beauty holding up a water jug.

He could feel it mirrored on his cheek, except it didn’t have time to freeze before another took its place, leaving cold streaks down his face. He hunched over covering his face, silent, dry sobs wracking his body.

He wanted to hug his husky. Bury his hands in its soft fur. Nuzzle its warm neck.

He wanted to redo his Free performance. But there was only ever one chance. Months and years of practise for just those few minutes on the ice. Talk about Faustian pact.

He wasn’t sure if he was shaking from sobs, or shivering from the cold. But he didn’t care anymore.

“Dear, there’s someone on the bench.”

“I’ll go see how he is. Go ahead without me, ‘bella.”

Footsteps crunched in the snow, approaching him.

“Soong Gill?” He flinched at his butchered name. Of all people it had to be _him_. 6th place and 1st place. Cosmic irony at its best.

Warm hands brushed off the snow that had fallen on his shoulders, and the patch of bench next to him, before the owner of the voice sat down.

“Go away, Jean-Jacques. I don’t need your pity.”

The other skater just continued brushing snow off gently, this time from his hair.

“You’re shivering,” he said with a concerned frown.

“I’m not. And leave me alone.” He hoped JJ didn’t notice how cracked his voice sounded.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Seung Gil’s hands did not budge from his face.

JJ sighed in exasperation. “I’m…not very good with crying people…” there was some rustling and shifting beside him, and suddenly a very warm jacket was being placed over his shoulders, with equally warm hands turning him and wrapping firmly around his back. “Your quad loop was beautiful.”

Fresh tears poured out of Seung Gil, as if the sudden warmth had thawed them out. He sobbed into the warm chest in front of him.

“I messed up,” he managed to get out between hiccups. “But you were perfect.”

“Were? I _am_ perfect!”

He smiled wryly, but it was impossible for the other to see it with his face buried in his chest.

“ _I never give up even if the knights should fall, always do my best…_ ” followed by some humming. The reverberations felt comfortable under Seung Gil’s forehead, the smooth baritone almost calming.

“ _I’m the King JJ just follow me, I will break the walls now look at me…_ ”

“You forgot your own lyrics," mumbled into a now slightly-moist shirt.

“Well, I guess I’m not that perfect, aren’t I?”

Seung Gil raised his head to look at Jean-Jacques, and cracked a small smile. Those blue-grey eyes and enveloping warmth really reminded him of…

He got a goofy, husky-like grin in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because [this artwork](http://wiiwiipyon.tumblr.com/post/153988534731/dont-cry-seung-gil-everything-gonna-be-okay) is too precious and cute.


	2. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set on the morning after the Rostelecom Cup. Seung Gil has breakfast. JJ joins him. Another jacket is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow the oneshot grew into a chaptered thing.
> 
> googled stuff like 'quebec facts' and 'russian breakfast'.
> 
> more somewhat fluff.
> 
> still platonic.
> 
> was hoping to keep it short (800 words) but somehow the scene setting took a lot.

Seung Gil sighed as he flopped onto the bed, thankful that the hotel room was well-heated but slightly missing the jacket’s comfortable weight. Jean-Jacques Leroy had insisted he keep it on throughout the walk back, accepting it only after escorting him all the way to his room.

_It was silent except for the harsh crunch of snow beneath their feet. “Aren’t you cold?”_

_“I’m not cold; I’m the great King JJ!” he beamed, puffing out his chest._

_The shorter skater gave him a pointed look. Which would have been more effective if he wasn’t still sniffling slightly._

_“Woah puppy,” JJ chuckled. “It’s much colder in Canada. For instance in Quebec…”_

_Seung Gil pulled the jacket tighter around himself, absentmindedly listening to JJ chatter on in his smooth voice. Who in their right mind would want to live in an ice hotel…_

He rolled off the mattress and removed his clothes, folding them neatly before stepping into the shower. The hot water relieved the tension in his muscles. He closed his eyes and imagined being buffeted by a luxuriously warm waterfall.

After brushing his teeth and pulling on some sweatpants, he went through his usual stretches before once more lying down, low hum of the heater slowly lulling him to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Seung Gil groggily opened his eyes at the sound of his phone alarm and begrudgingly got up. Swiping to turn it off, he blinked blearily and frowned at the battery bar. Seems like he forgot to charge it before turning in last night.

No matter. He plugged it in and trudged to the toilet to wash up.

Mornings were the bane of human existence.

He shrugged on his sports jacket and zipped it up halfway before trundling out of his room in search of breakfast. And coffee. Or tea. With sugar. Thankfully the hotel served breakfast; he did not fancy braving the combination of cold _and_ morning just for sustenance.

 

 

 

 

 

The waitress led him to a nice corner table. He was glad for the quiet spot.

His eyes scanned the complimentary breakfast menu and also casually sweeping over the rest of the room. The only other person alone was the Japanese skater Katsuki Yuuri, who seemed to be shovelling food down. Judging from the way he was bundled up and the luggage next to him, he had a flight to catch.

The waitress came by again to take his order. He got a latte and the continental breakfast; better stick to something safe than risk it with unfamiliar Russian… _blinis_. She confirmed the order with a polite smile, returning a while later with his latte.

Still slightly groggy, Seung Gil stirred sugar in generously and nursed the cup with both hands, taking a tentative sip and relaxing as the warmth slowly spread down his body, all the way to the tips of his toes. He leaned back into the chair, closing his eyes…

Only to snap them open at the sound of someone settling into the chair opposite him.

A smile like sunlight. “Morning, puppy.” As blinding and unwelcome as the rays piercing through a gap in the curtains.

He really didn’t like mornings.

He channelled that into his returning stare.

Jean-Jacques smiled even brighter in return, putting his phone down and waving the waitress over. He ordered black coffee and the Russian breakfast with a wink.

“Slept well last night? Not good to catch a cold with the season just starting.”

“You nag like my coach.” He would much rather have breakfast with her. At least there wouldn’t be unnecessary conversation. Catching sight of JJ’s family and fiancé being seated a few tables away, he gestured. “Go sit with them.”

“Don’t worry Soong Gee! There’s enough of the king to go around!” He flinched at another pathetic attempt at pronouncing his name.

“What are you, some kind of epidemic?”

“I’m hurt,” JJ feigned.

“No, you’re JJ.”

The Canadian skater laughed, loud and bright. Seung Gil nearly smiled, but caught himself. The waitress chose that moment to appear with their breakfasts and the other coffee. That wink sure sped up service.

Seung Gil stabbed his food. The faster he finished, the sooner he could return to his room and not be reminded of what happened last night.

“Your food already died to feed you, bless them, no need to kill them again.” JJ joked as he, too, tucked in.

“Eat or talk. Choose.”

He noticed the Russian breakfast seemed to consist of some form of pancakes, with jam and cream. It was breakfast, right, not desert? He chewed slowly. No sense getting indigestion eating too fast. But those pancakes looked appetising…perhaps he should’ve gotten those instead.

“Wow! There’s even meat in this. This _blinis_ is good stuff. How’s your food, Song Gill?” Another botched attempt.

“Edible.”

“C’mon let me have a taste.”

“No.”

“No one refuses the king!” He gently took hold of his wrist and directed the forkful of food into his own mouth instead.

“Not bad,” he commented, chewing thoughtfully.

Seung Gil, on the other hand, just gaped as if he were robbed of all thinking ability, hand still poised in mid-air.

“Here, have some of mine too,” and a carefully cut piece of pancake with jam and sour cream went into his gaping mouth.

Seung Gil hastily shut his mouth, teeth hitting the fork. He winced slightly.

“Are you alright? Chew slowly, now.”

It _was_ quite good. Though more jam would be nice.

“It’s good.” He collected himself and returned to his own plate.

He got a wide smile in return. Somehow the sunlight wasn’t as painful now. Maybe mornings weren’t that bad.

“Great! Do you want to share? Half-half?”

The older skater looked between those excited eyes, and those pancakes, and that glistening pot of jam at the side –

He chewed and swallowed. “…Okay.”

“Yes!! Not only do I get to eat with _the_ Song Gee, he has bequeathed half his breakfast to me!”

He humoured him with a small smile. He would really have to correct his pronunciation. His fiancé looked partially East Asian; he shouldn’t be that terrible with Asian names.

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of breakfast went by pleasantly enough. They swapped plates midway, and even got their coffees refilled. Seung Gil added sugar to his latte again; JJ took his straight and black.

By the time they were done, most of the other diners had left, JJ’s entourage included.

Seung Gil alighted from the lift first, bidding the other a safe flight back. He checked his phone upon returning to his room, finding a few unread messages.

 **Coach Park Min-So:** You were with that Canadian skater so I didn’t bother you. Pack and check out by 1100. I’ll be waiting in the lobby.

He glanced around the room. There wasn’t much to pack anyway.

 **[unknown number] ~*THE KING*~:** got your number off someone

 **[unknown number] ~*THE KING*~:** breakfast was good

 **[unknown number] ~*THE KING*~:** btw that low neckline works for your almavivo costume but you really shouldn’t do it casually

 **[unknown number] ~*THE KING*~:** highly distracting

 **[unknown number] ~*THE KING*~:** (image)

He tapped to download the image.

It was a picture of him leaning back in the chair he had vacated not 5 minutes ago, eyes half closed, small smile on his lips, both hands around a steaming cup, wearing a jacket zipped halfway—

 _—with nothing else underneath_.

A strangled cry filled the room.

Seung Gil regretted thinking otherwise earlier; he _really_ hated mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice i didn't mention him putting on a shirt after the shower? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> (that's why the waitress tactfully gave him a corner seat.)
> 
> apparently seung is usually an airhead and only becomes super focused when he steps onto the ice. (says so on the official site.)  
> i also hc him as having a sweet tooth and not a morning person.
> 
> also googled sunrise times in moscow winter. which is around 8am? so i'm giving their breakfast around 2h.
> 
> (i actually don't know how to properly pronounce seung's name either. and i know 3 asian languages lol. 2 of which are east asian. just. not korean.)


	3. Signature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the evening after the Rostelecom Cup. Seung Gil waits for his flight. JJ sends a proxy. Yet another jacket is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i...really don't know where this series of drabbles are going.
> 
> but thanks to all of you readers out there who are sticking it out with me *^*
> 
> written in a pensive mood so please excuse that lacan reference at the beginning lol.

The black tarmac and the equally pitch dark sky above were dotted with lines of blinking lights and pierced by the vectors of planes taking off.

Seung Gil looked out, but also upon his reflection. His noted with cool indifference that his reflected eyes were similarly unfathomably shaded, catching the twinkling lights, of the stars, the tarmac, the fluorescent bulbs behind…

_Was he gazing at the lights, or was he caught in the gaze of the lights?_

Shaking out of his reverie, he turned from the glass façade and strolled back to where his coach sat with their carry-on baggage. She seemed engrossed in making adjustments to his training menu. Picking up his husky plush toy, he settled a few seats down.

Taking his music player out, he plugged in and pressed play. As the familiar refrain trickled into his head he relaxed and got comfortable for the wait. Boarding wouldn’t be for another 40 minutes.

 

 

 

 

 

Somehow he managed drift into a light sleep because the next thing he knew, he felt a light touch on his forearm. He snapped awake, eyes fixing upon—

–blue.

The lady gestured at his earphones. He removed them, noticing the uncanny contrast with her East Asian features…

“Seung Geel, am I right?”

“Yes...?” Why was Jean-Jacques’ fiancé looking for him?

“Ah, apologies, I should have introduced myself first. Isabella Yang,” she said, extending a hand.

“Seung Gil Lee,” he took the offered hand and shook it awkwardly.

“Yes I know, dear,” she laughed cheerily. “Here. JJ wanted to pass this to you. He wasn’t sure you’d accept it from him directly since you didn’t reply to his messages so he sent me.” She placed a slim, square object into his lap, and sat down beside him.

“Honestly, sometimes even _I_ can’t be bothered replying him either, and he gets so upset you wouldn’t _believe_ he’s an adult from the way he acts,” she continued, rolling her eyes.

Slightly mortified that she may have seen their conversation, well, one-sided conversation including _that picture_ , Seung Gil choked out a curt “Thanks.”

“I’m sure he texted you something ridiculous, knowing him.” Noticing his stiffness, she added “Oh, don’t worry. I don’t read his conversations with others. I have enough of his texts to read as it is.” She sounded slightly exasperated, yet her tone held nothing but tenderness.

“That’s…nice.” How was he supposed to deal with women? They bewildered him, eluding understanding like forces of nature. Numbers and quantitative measurements are one way, but it never fully captures the phenomena. This is precisely why he didn’t interact with his fanclub.

“Still, do me a favour and reply him? He thinks you hate him and won’t be his friend and everything. He’s been whining and I don’t want to deal with that,” she said half-jokingly.

Wait…”He thinks of me as a friend?”

“Oh dear, of course he does. Why else would he beg me to pass you that?” She gestured at the object in his lap.

“Oh.” He looked at it; it was a CD album. JJ’s album.

“He wrote something on the inside too! He spent so long thinking what to write it was adorable. Alright I should be going. Thanks for letting me take up your time, Seung Geel dear.” She smiled once again and rose.

“I love huskies too, by the way!”

And with that, she was gone, like the wind fading to a gentle breeze.

 

 

 

 

 

When the plane was cruising safely at an altitude of 39 thousand feet, or 11.9km, Seung Gil glanced over at his coach, asleep beside him, and slowly took out the album.

Surprisingly, instead of the Canadian skater’s face, the cover art was of a small figure amidst a vast plain that stretched to forbidding mountains in the distance.

‘ **JJ: 2016-17 season programme music** ’ embossed on the cover. The size of his ego…

He opened the jacket cover.

 

 

> **_“Kings are not born but made.”_ **
> 
> 01\. Theme of King JJ  
>  02\. Partizan Hope
> 
>  
> 
> _A man wishes to be king. Believing he can, he sets out on a journey to show the world and all its peoples. The vision of the universe he sees already exists, but only in fleeting glances. The man fights to make these echoed reflections a reality.  
>  _ _– Jean-Jacques Leroy_

Scrawled beneath the track listings and short description was the following message in cursive:

 

 

 

> _Seung Gil,_  
>  It’s a collaboration so although it’s not me singing, I did write the lyrics! Listen to it if you need encouragement. If not, listen anyway. It’s good music. Let’s grab coffee again sometime, maybe at one of those dog cafes you were telling me about.  
>  Your Friend, the One and Only  
>  **King JJ**

Who in their right mind would sign off as ‘King JJ’? And with such flourish at that. Well, obviously there _was_ someone.

He traced the freely looping alphabets with his finger. They seemed to flow and soar with strength, just like the other’s skating. But also neat and broad, easy to read, just like the other’s humble and warm character. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

One thing bugged him though. Jean-Jacques could spell his name correctly, but he would really have to correct that pronunciation since his fiancé didn’t seem to get it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol honestly idk why seunggil is so bad with women (女嫌い; misogynistic) and i have no idea how to write that...? believe me, i cringed when writing all that 'women bewildered him' shit like hello your coach your mom your grandma etcetc. women in your life get your shit together please.


	4. Savoury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in December. Seung Gil watches the Grand Prix Finals. JJ wins bronze. Both eat potatoes on Christmas. Once again, jackets are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it isn't already obvious i'm running out of things that are 'jackets' lol. suggestions very much welcome.
> 
> i've been working on [another jjseung fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9212816) while my brain tries to think of jackets.
> 
> was initially gonna have them skype or something but...i doubt seunggil is the skyping type. tried doing something different and showing their text convos instead!
> 
> ...that being said, i'm tired of seeing JJ's name over and over again.
> 
> the dates are based on the real life GPF (2016'17 season) dates. the 4 continents this season starts on 14feb and will be held in gangneung.

> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** _(image)_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _= 8 December =_
> 
> Thanks for the CD. Though if you must know, I’ve already been forced to listen to the songs at the rink by virtue of competing against you.  
>  Skate well tomorrow.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** seunggil u replied!  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** finally ((((:  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** bella says hi  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** just u watch me tmr (;  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** then u can listen to the songs again lol  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** this time accompanied by my awesome skating
> 
> * * *
> 
>   _= 9 December =_
> 
> _(image)  
>  _ This is my husky.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** awww shes so cuteeee  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** and fluffyyy  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** its a she right  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:**???
> 
> Yes. She’s a badass fluffy bitch.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** *gasp* im scandalised by ur language, young man  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** hahahaha
> 
> Technically I’m older than you.  
>  Go out there and “show the world” tomorrow, _young man._
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** awwwww seunggil u r so sweet  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** im sure ur gf is a lucky lass  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** not as lucky as bella tho **  
> Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** bec bella has MEEE  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I don’t have a girlfriend.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** ))): why not **  
> Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** ure cute, witty, caring  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** OWNS AN ADORABLE HUSKY
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> _= 10 December =_
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** _(image)_ **  
> Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** look look look at my medalllll  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** #shinyshinyselfie
> 
> You did a quad loop at the end. Not bad.  
>  Mine are still better.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** if I didnt challenge things I wldnt be the GREAT **  
> Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** KING JJ  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Well, let’s just see what happens at the Four Continents.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** u hv the homeground advantage ))):  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** but no difference  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** FOR I AM JJ  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** does this mean I finally get to see the seunggroupies??
> 
> My fanclub? Probably.  
>  They usually come for my competitions.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** didnt someone say the crowds cheers had no effect on them?  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** any cuties among them? (;
> 
> I don’t let myself be affected by the crowd’s response. That doesn’t mean I don’t notice their presence.  
>  What’s with the persistent personal questions?
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** HAHAHAHA  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** friendly gossip  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** bec we r FRIENDSSSSS  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** and bec we r friends u will take me sightseeing right???
> 
> At times like these I wish we weren’t. Also emotional blackmail doesn’t work on me.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** D’: how could you  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** nooooo seunggillllll  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** u sent me a pic of ur husky we r friends now whether u like it or not!!!
> 
> I know you’re younger than me but sometimes I doubt you’re really 19.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** HAHAHAH  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** bella says i shld stop being an ass  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** but if theres no ‘ass’ how can there be ‘sass’??  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** good joke right
> 
> Not really. I’m not laughing.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** BUT I AM  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I should block you.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** nooooooo  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** seunggilllll  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** )))::
> 
> Just joking. Lol.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** seunggillll
> 
> Okay I need to head out to training. See you at the next competition.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** :DDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> * * *
> 
> _= 25 December =_
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** MERRY XMAS
> 
> It’s still the 24th in Canada, isn’t it?
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** nope it just passed midnight  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** what u up to
> 
> Eating food. Coach let me have a cheat day so I got street food.  
>  _(image)_
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** OMG THAT LOOKS SUPER AWESOME  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** wait is that a potato  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** WRAPPED SWIRLY AROUND A SAUSAGE
> 
> Yes. It’s as nice as it looks. Too bad you can’t have any.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** well, im also having potatoes rn  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** THE AWESOME  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** CANADIAN SPECIALTY  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** POUTINEEEEEE  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** _(image)_
> 
> What are those lumpy things?
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** cheese curds  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** and brown sauce  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** over FRIESSSSS  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** mmmmmmmmmmm
> 
> …I hope it tastes better than it looks.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** ILL HAVE U KNOW ITS FANTASTIC OKAY  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** hey u know what?  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** i guess now we r  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** POTATO PALS
> 
> Is Isabella there? Get her to confiscate your phone. You sound drunk.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** D: i’m not drunk  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** if i were id have run out into the snow singing my theme song **  
> Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** i know bec ive done it before  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** stark naked (;
> 
> …it gets pretty cold in Canada right. It’s a wonder you’re still alive with that brashness. At least put on a jacket!
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** awww u concerned abt me?  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** speaking of jackets did u know that the skin of a potato is known as a jacket
> 
> Like salad dressing.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** HAHAHAHAHA u r so funny  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** since we r potato pals  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** we r also clothing comrades!!!!  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** bec jackets geddit??  
>  **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** tho maybe u need to do sth abt that fashion sense before we can be clothing comrades
> 
> JJ please get Isabella I think you’re really drunk. Go get some sleep.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy [CAN]:** Hi dear Isabella here. Yes JJ is really drunk I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you _too_ much (;
> 
> *****
> 
> **[unknown number] bella*Y:** Hi dear (: Isabella here. I’ve shoved JJ out into the snow to sober up haha. Sorry for the trouble he’s causing. **  
> [unknown number] bella*Y:** He always looks really happy whenever he texts you! **  
> [unknown number] bella*Y:** Merry Christmas and see you soon!

The night market was just setting up, and the lights winked on, trailing after his progress down the street. Seung Gil smiled at his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, finishing the last of his tornado potato before tossing the stick into the nearest bin. The almost-festive atmosphere of lifted his spirits.

Halfway across the world, Isabella let JJ back into the house and was immediately assaulted by a pair of chilly hands being shoved up her sweater to tickle her waist. JJ took the opportunity when she was bent over in a fit of laughter to filch his phone back. He tapped at [1 unread message], and smiled at the words.

> **seunggillee:** Merry Christmas, Jean potato-Jacquet Leroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'jacques' is supposed to sound like...zhock (like how jean sounds like john) but meh i guess it works in text.
> 
> was debating between titling this chapter #shinyshinyselfie but settled on savoury instead.
> 
> also canada gets so cold idk what runs in their blood my friend R went out to buy food in just yoga pants and a tee shirt and it was -8 and they said it was "warm". (compared to -40 i guess warm yeah but still???) i like anything between 5-25 but where i live it's impossibly hot and 25 is like a dream lol.


	5. Sip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in February, right after the Four Continents Championships. Seung Gil somehow finds himself at the after-party. JJ as well. Both are responsible drinkers. (Is there a jacket involved?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i am back from a long hiatus.  
> life update: i'm finally done with uni. finally. FINALLY. /breaks down into sobbing pile/  
> so rushed this out in time for seunggil's bday! happy bday, dear riceball.  
>   
> this was originally supposed to be named Sweater and they were gonna do the 2-person-in-1-sweater thing but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ somehow didn't turn out like that.  
> (i swear i do actually plan/outline the other fic...just not this one...)  
>   
> 4 continents this season started on 14feb and was held at gangneung.

The Four Continents Championships held at Seoul’s Gangneung Ice Arena went off without a hitch. Though the Europeans weren’t competing (which meant that the podium was safe from Russia’s wunderkid and back-in-the -scene Living Legend), competition was just as stiff as at the Grand Prix. The skaters were starting to warm up and get settled into the season (thank goodness a certain slow-starting Swiss wasn’t present either).

Seung Gil mulled over another missed podium spot. Usually he’d just stand in a corner and wait out the banquet party, but he didn’t have that luxury tonight.

This was his home country, his home rink, his homeground. He was supposed to have the advantage, but despite achieving a new personal best in the Short Program, he messed up the Free. Again. Just like at the Rostelecom Cup.

He mutely followed as Coach Park steered him by the elbow to thank more sponsors, answer more reporters, play the role of the host country’s top skater (who failed to get a medal yet again).

“We have high hopes for Seung Gil this season. We are working on his stamina in the Free Skate, and looking to change some elements for a higher base score as the season progresses, maybe even turning his signature 4Lo into a combination,” answers his coach. Seung Gil had missed the question while posing for a photograph, so opted for a small nod at the reporter in response. His eyes wandered over to where a few of the other skaters were – Otabek and Leo deep in discussion, Yuuri trying to stop Victor from “drinking in celebration and sadness that it was only a silver,” and Phichit and Guanghong taking photos with everyone. Seung Gil caught himself – he was _not_ looking for Jean-Jacques Leroy (who was nowhere to be found though, even after scanning the whole room).

With a small huff, he made himself release the tension building up between his brows and turned to have another photo taken, another handshake, answer another question about how he felt about missing the podium…

 

 

 

 

 

Seung Gil doesn’t know how he ended up in this situation.

This situation being in a private room of the hotel bar with other skaters after the Four Continents Competition.

Nursing his one (1) and first drink that night while he looked upon the danceoff between Yuri and Victor, while Phichit and Guang Hong unabashedly recorded the whole thing.

Sure, he knew how he ended up here. Seung Gil was making a beeline for the lifts after the banquet when he was highjacked by Phichit to take a wefie, because “Seung Gil! We’ve only taken one photo come on the internet needs more!” and he barely had time to acquiesce (which, by the way, he didn’t) before he was instructed to make a heart with his thumb and forefinger pose (which he did because Phichit had grabbed his hands and positioned it “for the best angle!”) and smile for the camera (which he didn’t). Phichit refused to let him off with just one photo, and like the Pied Piper, he had soon roped all the skaters into doing that mini heart pose in a group shot.

_“Yuuri, Guanghong, Leo, come on it’s photo time!”_

_“Otabek! Stop trying to skulk off!”_

_“JJ! Come into the photo! There’s a lack of tall people and the photo composition is making me cry.” The man who had been heading off with his fiancé turned back, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly agape. Whispering something to Isabella and giving her a slight push on the lower back, he turned and strode confidently towards the bunch of skaters pressed too close together for any of their preferences._

_“Well of course any group photo would require King JJ’s presence!”_

_“Good,” Phichit beamed with a glint in his eye. “Then if you would be so kind Mr Bronze Medallist, please stand behind Gold Medallist Otabek and next to Silver Medallist Yuuri, so you balance the composition with Mr Living Legend Nikoforov.”_

_JJ pouted, but did as instructed._

_Seung Gil had intended to retreat back into the quiet of his room, but they were heading to the bar after that, and his dog was obviously back at home so there wasn’t anything in the hotel room to distract him from dwelling over his mistakes, and dwelling was counterproductive unlike reviewing, and he wanted to ask what kind of training Yuuri and Phichit did to dance so fluidly while skating…_

Well sometimes bizarre things happen, which should explain why he was now in a social situation of his own volition. He sighed inwardly and took a sip of his drink, making a mental note of all the dance styles Yuuri was switching between. Seems like mambo alone was insufficient.

“Hey, puppy,” said the person who slid into the seat next to his.

“ _Why_ do you insist on calling me that, Jean?” Seung Gil looked up to frown at that lopsided grin.

“Because you cringe every time I say your name so I figured I must be saying it wrong,” JJ shrugged.

“You are correct in that you were wrong.”

They both stared into their drinks. They had been communicating occasionally over text, but the last time either of them conversed in person was months ago, at the Rostelecom Cup. A moment of awkward silence passed. JJ took a swig of his beer.

“It’s nice, isn’t it; this.” JJ ventured, gesturing vaguely.

“What, Katsuki doing _The Nutcracker_ to challenge Nikiforov?” He impassively took another sip.

“Yeah that’s nice too but I meant this; getting together, drinking booze, being sociable.” JJ grinned and raised his glass to Otabek across the room, who nodded and returned the gesture. He took a gulp, “but it seems like you’re not doing much drinking or socialising huh.”

“I like to maintain my body in optimal condition; drinking excessively would have the opposite effect,” stated Seung Gil plainly. _‘But what’s the use when I couldn’t even place…Worlds is up next and the competition is just going to get stiffer with the Europeans back in…’_

“No, no, not about that…” JJ sighed, “Can’t you, you know, enjoy things a bit more? Live more in the moment?” He perked up as a waiter approached and set a glass down at their table.

“Here you go puppy. Slightly belated but Happy Valentine’s Day!” JJ beamed as he slid the glass over to Seung Gil.

Seung Gil blinked, surprised. “W-what?”

“It’s a cocktail. Since you don’t seem to be enjoying whatever it is you’re currently drinking, I asked the bartender to make something sweet.”

Seung Gil looked at the glass filled with what seemed to be liquid chocolate, with a few small marshmallows on the top. “Yes I can see that it’s a cocktail,” he blinked and turned to JJ, “but Valentine’s?”

They both watched as one Victor Nikiforov pirouetted by with no pants on, trailed by Phichit and his phone. Phichit gave them a smile and wave as he passed their table, and JJ waved back. Seung Gil just sat there, undecided between bemusement and disbelief.

“Where was I, oh yes, the competition started on Valentine’s Day right?” JJ beamed at him.

“So you decided to…confess to me?” Seung Gil waved at the drink, raising an eyebrow, “Through this chocolate cocktail?”

“No, no, gosh no. My heart belongs to Isabella! I just wanted an excuse to buy you a drink,” he grinned sheepishly.

“Under normal circumstances _I_ should be the one buying _you_ a drink since I’m older and all, but since you’ve just won _prize money_ I guess I’ll accept this.” Seung Gil downed the rest of his first drink in one gulp, and raised the second glass, “Here’s to you getting the quad loop right next time.”

“Hey, I got more quads than you still! But challenge accepted!” JJ toasted, and they both drank.

The cocktail was sweet and chocolaty, but with enough of an alcohol burn to warm up the stomach.

“Mm, it’s not bad.” Seung Gil’s eyebrows relaxed somewhat.

“It’s called ‘Dark and Fluffy’,” JJ explained, “Just like yo-“

The eyebrows quickly drew back together in a glare.

“-your, uh, hair.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment, Jean-Jacques Leroy. How do you even have a fiancé with terrible lines like that,” Seung Gil sighed and leaned back, taking another sip of the cocktail. “Where’s she, though? I thought the two of you were a package, like Katsuki and Nikiforov over there.”

They both watched the aforementioned pair, who were done with ballet and were now engaged in a b-boy dance-off. Guang Hong joined the fray, much to the delight of Phichit, who was gleefully taking photos of (and with) the spectacle.

“She was feeling a bit under the weather, so she’s resting in the room. Well at least I can talk, unlike Mr Ice Prince here who freezes up when dealing with his fangirls,” JJ smirked over the rim of his glass.

“But there’s so many of them, and only one of me, and they just _don’t stop_ coming at me how am I supposed to—” He froze, for a waitress had suddenly appeared to clear his glass, telling him she was a huge fan while doing so. He only managed a curt nod in reply.

Seung Gil caught sight of JJ’s expression and sighed in exasperation. “You don’t even understand what she said.”

JJ, shit-eating grin on his face, said “I may not understand but I _know_ , oh do I know” before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

Seung Gil kicked his shin under the table. “Shut up and drink,” he muttered, taking another sip. JJ just laughed even harder.

(He also added b-boy to his mental list.)

 

 

 

 

 

They both decided to return to their rooms slightly before midnight, because Seung Gil needed ~~his “beauty sleep”~~ to “get a full eight hours of rest”. They had both reached the lift lobby when there was a ‘ping!’ from JJ’s pocket.

“Oh, seems like Isabella is still up and she’s a bit better but slightly hungry.” JJ frowned at his phone.

Seung Gil was about to press the lift button, but stopped himself. “Wait here for a while. I’ll be right back.” He turned and swiftly walked away.

“Wha-“ JJ looked between the lift button, his phone, and Seung Gil’s retreating back.

Seung Gil returned soon enough though, bearing a cup in his hand.

“Here,” he held the cup out to JJ, “This is for Isabella. Hot chocolate. I got the bar to make it.” JJ took it, dumbfounded. “Don’t worry, there’s no alcohol.” JJ’s fingers closed around the paper sleeve, feeling the slight warmth emanating from it.

“Is this a Valentine’s gift? Isabella is a taken lady, you know,” JJ chuckled.

Seung Gil stiffened. “No- I mean- I just thought I’d return the gesture.” He turned to jab the lift button. As if on cue, the one right in front of them opened and they stepped in, pressing their respective floors.

The lift ascended gradually, and slowed as it reached its first stop.

“Thanks,” JJ looked up from the cup, “Seung Gil.”

“Good night, JJ.” He stepped out with a small smile on his face.

As the lift doors closed, JJ’s grip on the cup tightened a bit more. The warmth on his skin was starting to get uncomfortable, so he switched it over to the other hand. The relieved hand immediately felt cooler. The lift slowed a second time; he alighted and shivered slightly at the passing breeze caught by an open window at the lift landing.

The warmth in his heart remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some other possibilities appeared while writing this, such as jj being all like 'are you having designs on my isabella' and seunggil being like 'no pls that's impossible i'm not into women' BUTTTTTT nah sorry.  
>   
> the cup sleeve is supposed to be a jacket...? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> jj supposedly heard seunggil's name announced multiple times throughout the competition, and picked it up i guess.  
> the drink jj got seunggil is [this](https://www.thespruce.com/dark-n-fluffy-recipe-760951).


End file.
